In our daily life related places, such as a drug store, a supermarket and so on, we can see that security electric cash drawers are widely and effectively applied for collecting kinds of cashes and issuing invoices. In addition, a security electric cash drawer is served as a saving box when people are off duty, and with this purpose, security is the most concerned thing. However, there are still shortcomings in currently used security electric cash drawers. For example, external fixing means, such as screws or nuts for securing thereby the bottom plate to cover the bottom opening of a security electric cash drawer, are easily disassembled to open the drawer. Further, currently used security electric cash drawers are in lack of detachable clips with a function for effectively managing kinds of currencies.